


The Steward and the King [Podfic]

by FlukeOfFate, IchijouKenichiro, the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Male Friendship, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlukeOfFate/pseuds/FlukeOfFate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchijouKenichiro/pseuds/IchijouKenichiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Steward of Gondor passed away, he received an unexpected visitor, whom he thought long dead. 1 Shot, Thorongil and Ecthelion friendship.</p><p>Story written by TasarienOfCarasGaladhon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steward and the King [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Steward and the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783554) by [TasarienOfCarasGaladhon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasarienOfCarasGaladhon/pseuds/TasarienOfCarasGaladhon). 



Cover Art by The Dragongirl

 

Music:

"Concerto No. 3 in G Major, BWV 1048: II. [Adagio]" by Trevor Pinnock from Bach: Six Concertos for the Margrave of Brandenburg

 

Length:

10 minutes, 16 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 11 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/The%20Steward%20and%20the%20King%20by%20TasarienOfCarasGaladhon.mp3)

Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

[MP3 (10.6 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015091209.zip)  
[M4b (5.7 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015091210.zip)  



End file.
